Ark 16 Episode 49: Enter The Pusshu Bakufu!
Participants *Connor Ryoji *Master Toushin Suprising Youth It’s the crack of dawn on the outskirts of Kasihana city. The dojo sat faithfully with the birds stariting to chirp. The sky began to exchange it’s nighttime black and violet with a burning orange and blue. The twilight. One of the most beautiful times of any day right here in the palm of any man’s hand. Toushin began to stir around in his bed, his mouth open and snoring, uttering to himself in his sleep. “Mmmm M-miss sekushi, give me some mama-mama gucciiiiiiiiiii ahahahahahahah.” He’d snore once more before shaking his head and waking himself up. Toushin would stretch his arms out and lean himself over the side of his bed, placing his feet on the floor and slipping his slippers on. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPd_o4k9cu4&index=153&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl )Walking down the all he’d see a picture of his step daughter and his other student, who’d been away for some time now. Toushin stared at the picture for a little while before heading to the main workout room. Opening the door, he’d rub the top of his bald head, yawning with his eyes closed. The night before, connor had come to the dojo to finish learning iow to do toushin’s version of the pusshu bakufu. As such, Toushin allowed connor to practice all night, as long as he wanted to with the chi balance exorcise, requiring connor to balance on a ball of chi, placed upon a metal pike. “Alright Connor, time to get up. WE can start the exorcise fresh…and…early.” Toushin took a moment to see just what was going on, and he of all people was shocked. Connor, doing the exorcise SLEEPING. His brow was furrowed in a concentrative position, but his eyes were completely closed. “He must have focused so hard his body went into sleep on it’s own. His muscles literally took the wheel in this case. Not bad. Not bad at all. His body perfectly positioned in the pose, but he was not conscious. The astounding thing was that connor had done it! he’d had a ball of blue chi perfectly presented at the end of his right index finger! “He’s really determined on this one. it took him 12 hours, but still that’s less than a whole day. Probably forgot to eat something didn’t you, stupid child.” Toushin would lift connor’s body off the pike and lay him on the tatami mat, and place a jacket over him. “Well another few hours of rest couldn’t hurt the kid. We’ll start a little later in the day. Next time, I won’t be so nice.” Toushin turned and went to get his day gear on, awaiting for connor to awaken and start mastering the pushu bakufu. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMI5CThXEjM&index=177&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl ) The sunw as at it’s highest peak of the day and connor would be standing face to face with Toushin pumed and ready. “I’ve gotta ask connor, you seem awfully eager to train today. What’s the occasion kiddo?” Connor would be punching the air grunting and breathing deep. “Well I fought this guy named Eden! Boy was he a strong son of a bitch! Good fighter, a dirty one, but a good one. he used this odd power, something I’ve never fought before.” Toushin folded his arms, and a noise of intrigue slipped from his lips. “Can you at least identify it?” Connor shook his head no. “Nah. He levitated and defeated me with some light bubble sphere thing…it was crazy. First time I’d been utterly helpless in a long, long time.” “You sound pretty okay with losing.” “Eh. Win some lose some. I’ve never been a sore loser, unless it was just embarrassing.” “Well I can certainly see the interest for a chi techquie now. Just letting you know, this won’t be as advanced as something that caliber. It’s just a focused push blast, but effective since I’m the one teaching it to you.” Connor beat his chest twice. “That’s okay. I can make the most basic, into the coolest shit ever!” Toushin tilted his hat and smiled. “That’s the spirt. Now then, let’s begin. Make a gun with your hand. Point your index finger out and extend your thumb.” Connor nodded and made the notion with his right hand, holding his right wrist with his left hand. “Okay now what?” “Pretend that your doing the chi control exorcise. Picture the metal pike on the other end of your finger, and concentrate your chi in the same mannor and fasion.” Connor nodded and did as told. Closing his eyes and picturing the wspike at the edge of his finger, and his chi began to form at the end of it. Connor’s chi blue in color, formed at the end of his finger, and radidated a bright blue light. A lot brighter than Toushin expected. “A bit less on the shine, an more on the concentration.the basis of this technique is At more powerful levels, Ones Chi or Hadou has the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the power put into it, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air-not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even (particularly in the case of fragile materials such as ceramics) shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's Chi ability control, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target The amount I’m teaching you to compress it to, is not a fist, not an open palm, but a finger. Doing that chi control routine already puts you in a high league, if you learn to focus as much chi as you can into a small focal point.” Connor furrowed his brow, concentrating a bit harder, as if he really was upon the metal pike. As he did this, the blast completely compressed itself into a small marble sized blue ball of chi energy. Toushin leaned in, smiling and circling connor. “g-good! Wow! Damn kid, you’re a natural at chi control!” Toushin tilted his head up a bit thinking to himself. “Natrual my ass! His ability to LEARN and APPLY is completely uncanny! Gonna have to start working that out too…” Connor opened his eyes, and smiled with a grin. “A-alright what now? I think I put a lil to much into it!” Connor’s shoulders would start to emit a red chi! Washi’s essence, seeping down his arms and attempting to take in and devour the blue chi. Toushin shouted. “Fire it kid! Into the sky!” “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!” Connor pointed his hand up, and luahced the pushu bakufu into the air! A visible blurr of air pressure dented the ground beneath connor’s feet signifigantly and shot the pressure into the sky, as it soared reaching about 30 stories before depisitating! Toushin would point at it. “Okay see that. Was waaaaaay to much chi.” Connor kneeled down to the ground and sighed. “*pant* *pant* that’s exhausting!” Toushin facepalmed. “Idiot…you literaly poured all of your reserves into one shot, which is not what we’re aiming for. What we’re aiming for is to use the most and efficient amount of chi for this. Hmm..you’ve got the gathering part, now we just need to portion it correctly. Even so, your body’s not used to it but we’ll get you in the motion of it at least. Come here.”moments passed, and Toushin set up a practice range with straw dummies. Placing his hand on connor’s back connor felt empowered! “I’m flooding your body with my access chi in order for you to fire off the push blast as much as you want with no fatigue. This way, you can get the feel of the gather and the release. Now go!” “RIGHT!” Connor shouted as he’d point his right index finger at the dummies and begin firing away! His first blast completely annihilated every single dummy there! “again. aim for single point.” The hours passed by, Connor’s radius of blast became, smaller, and smaller, and smaller. 8 hours later, he’d finally been able to single his pushu bakufu down to a single target! “I’m doing it, I’m doing it!” Toushin nodded tiredly. “g-good job kid.” Connor would shoot one more blast, the blast shooting straight through the dummies chest, and shooting another blast and sending it a tid bit wider, if he put more umph into it to hit the body as a whole. “alright kid that’s enough for the day. Head on home.” Connor turned and looked at Toushin. “Home? I haven’t done anything physical training today.” Toushin would clear his throat, and speak with a definite tone. “ah young connor, you have to remember. Rest for the body is as good as training. Take a few days off. Have fun. Living your life is one of the most important routines of them all you know.” Connor smiled. “Really?! Well I mean I’ll still do drills! But thanks! I’ll see you in a few days Master!” Connor and inside to get his clothes packed, changed, and head on out the door. As he did Toushin would shut the gates behind connor, and Begin coughing. He coughed in his hand one time, and spittles of blood emerged from it. he looked down at it, and sighed. “Guess there are still some cancers you just can’t cure with medicine. Even in kasaihana city.” Toushin would fold his arms and head back into the dojo, for a night of recovery, what he could squeeze out at least. Category:Ark 16 Category:CTP